


Drunk Dialing

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: "Cas are you . . . drunk?!"





	Drunk Dialing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by geckogirl89: Any, any, Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk (Plain White T's)

Sam and Dean could hear the sounds Cas was making from the bunker’s kitchen. They heard him rummaging around, muttering to himself. They heard the fridge being opened and the clinking of glass against glass as the door of the fridge shut. Dean glanced up at the sound of Cas shuffling down the hall to his room before going back to reading the book on sea creature lore he had been reading a moment ago. Sam sat opposite him, laptop open researching. They weren’t on a case but they were always making sure they were ready for anything.

“You gonna see what he’s up to?” Dean asked looking at Sam over the laptop.

Sam chuckled. “Nope. He said something about wanting to live like a human yesterday. I’m afraid if I ask he’ll drag me into his plan.” Sam said and went back to reading the article he’d just clicked.

Dean shook his head. Sam was right, it was better to stay out of whatever the angle had cooked up in his feathered brain.

The ringing of a cell phone broke the comfortable silence the brother’s had been sharing. Both searched for their phones, only to find that it was Dean’s ringing. With a quizzical look on his face Dean answered the phone. Sam looked at him, equally curious when he heard Dean. “Cas?” Cas was in the bunker, in his room so why was he calling on his cell instead of coming in to talk to Dean?

“Dean, I love you man.” Cas breathed out before hanging up, not giving Dean a chance to say a word. Dean looked at his phone and then tossed it down before going back to reading. He wasn’t about to question things right now.

“Dean?” Sam asked, because it was just odd. 

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and offered the sage words. “Cas, just being Cas.” Those words were enough to explain a lot and Sam just accepted them and went back to reading.

Dean’s phone rang again. With a soft sigh he picked it and answered it. “Cas?”

“Dean, you’re my BFF. Did you know that? Isn’t that just . . . something else?” Cas whispered and then ended the call. 

Dean sat looking at his phone, confusion scrunching up his features. He didn’t know what to make of these calls. Before he could think things through his cell rang again. He answered it without a word, knowing who was on the other end. Dean watched as Sam got up and walked into the kitchen. He heard him mutter something about a drink but he was too focused on his phone as he placed it to his ear.

“Dean, I like you better.” Cas said as he let out a giggle before ending the call.  
Dean looked up as Sam walked back in, a strange look on his face. “The beer is gone.” Sam said. And then it clicked, the brothers exchanging looks of horror. The beer was gone, Cas had been in the kitchen last, the clinking of glass - beer bottles, the phone calls. 

Dean’s phone rang again and Sam was on the move toward Cas’ room. This time it wasn’t Cas’ slurred speach he heard but Sam’s deep voice. “Cas are you . . . drunk?!” Silence was heard followed by, “Give me the phone Cas. You’re drunk dialing Dean, man. Not cool.” Dean heard a giggle, knowing it was Cas. He heard the phone being taken from Cas as he tried to protest. “Cas, I’m taking your phone until you sober up. I can’t let you drunk dial anymore.” Sam said as he broke the connection. A few minutes later Sam reappeared, sat down and tossed the phone down on the table.

They looked at each other. “Yeah, so that just happened.” Dean said and they both started laughing. Because really, what else could possibly happen to them that they’d have to deal with? Vampires, demons, the occasional ghost, no problem but an inebriated angel in the other room drunk dialing was not something they ever thought they’d have to suffer through.


End file.
